Chronicles Of Coffè
by Benjamin Rockaway
Summary: Follows the life of the vampire Coffè. As he travels across the world Coffè becomes a witch hunter, is enslaved, is sent to a Metal Institution, trades bodies and more. A Poignant, humorous, physiological drama. Chapter six is up.
1. A Slave Set Free

**A Slave Set Free**

**1460**

A frightened four-year-old boy entered the home of his new masters, his parents had both died along with his old masters. The cause of the fire is unknown, but that's not very important to a young boy.

Coffè Nikolos Cream, dark skin, black hair unusual dark brown eyes that looked nearly black, almost blending with his pupils. He is of normal height for his age and wears only a pair of stained tan pants, much to baggy for the child.

Coffè's master lays a stinging slap across his face causing the tears that were pricking at the back of his eyes to spill over. "Sit!" Master ordered.

Coffè sat, not wanting to be struck again.

Mistress entered into the room, she wore a long white dress with all sorts of blues, reds, purples, and greens sewn into it making her look much fatter then she probably was. "You may be young, but you will help the girls out with the cooking and cleaning until you become older." She paused "Understood?"

Coffè nodded and another stinging slap was felt on the other check.

"You will speak in my household, not fooling around, no playing in dirt and absolutely no talking back."

"Yes Ma'am." Coffè lowered his head.

"Good." Mistress left the room and an old black lady entered with a towel and clean pants.

"Anya will show you your sleeping spot, wash up and then she will show you to supper."

The first few years were difficult, but Coffè adapted. At age seventeen he decided he would run away from his Masters, because like many other slaves and even some masters (whites) he knew that slavery was wrong and that blacks were just like whites in every way, except one- Color. It shocked Coffè so much to see how a persons color determined how much money they would make, where they would live, how they were treated, who they would marry, if they would marry, and so much more. He only lasted a month before he was caught and brought back to his Masters again.

**1485**

Coffè was forced to attend Catholic church and Confession, although he was not Catholic.

One time at Confession Coffè admitted to the priest that he had stolen corn from the Master's kitchen. The priest told the Masters and Coffè was severely beaten.

"So much for da oath of silence." Coffè pulled his stiff body out of bed, smiling brightly when he saw Anya's face, she'd become so much like a mother to him.

"How it be you so happy when you covered in head to toe in beat marks?"

"Because, I wake and see you beautiful face!" Coffè kissed her check.

"Don't you be lyin'" She smacked his shoulder playfully.

"I aren't lyin'" He pulled a pair of working pants over his scrapped legs. "If I were's you'd know it."

Anya smiled "Dang right I would, now git to work."

Coffè raced out of the room to say hello to the rest of the women.

"You goina be late Coffè!" Rain shouted as he picked her up, spun her around and placed her back onto her feet.

"I know, that's the idea." Coffè was always in a good mood, even when receiving beatings (which happened often.)

"That ain't such a good Idea, now quick, git working'."

"Yes, Ma'am." He bowed and ran off into the fields on a bright Monday.

"Joyful today we are?" Bone, Coffè's best friend laughed. "We are Joyful today." a confused look fell across his face. "Joyful we are today." he kept mumbling about his incomplete sentence.

"Yes, and why shouldn't we be?" Coffè took a deep breath. "We be breathing."

"True, but we also being forced to work."

"That's this week, you never know 'bout next one."

"Well, when wont you be happy?"

"When they take my friends away and when they stop me from praying to _my_ God."

Bone nodded "Twenty five years of age and ya' still think ya' doing any good."

Coffè gave a cheeky smile "Yup!"

The overseer crossed the field to where the two were working. "You." He pointed toward Coffè "Your master wants you."

Bone laughed "That's always a good thing."

"I guess I'll be right back." Coffè jumped up and went running through the field, through the large silver gates, the door way, then slowed hearing Master and Mistress in the kitchen.

"He's offering five times the amount I paid for him. It's done."

Coffè's eyes widened and he raced toward the outdoor kitchen/laundry room, his big brown eyes were filled with tears. "Rain!"

Rain walked out, she spotted Coffè and a shocked look fell across her face. If Coffè were permitted a girl friend, Rain would be her. Her crystal blue eyes and a light shade of black skin, brown curly hair fell past her shoulders, she wore a simple white dress with a black apron tied around her waist and up behind her neck. Coffè had always fooled about her being a 'princess dressed in rags.' "What's wrong." She took his hands and pulled him inside out of the blistering hot sun.

"The Masters are going to sell me."

Tears fell freely down her smooth checks. "They can't do that, you a good worker."

"I love you Rain."

She shook her head "You can't go, you can't!"

"I have to! Listen, I don't want to get you into my trouble." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting go of her hands and running back to the Master's house. "Sorry Master, I had to take a load to the kitchen."

A piece of folded paper was left on Rain's bed.

_My Dearest Rain,_

_I love you, I always have. From the day we were young children playing together in the fields to this very day. I will miss you greatly. If I had forever I would right you books. I will miss your laughter and your tears, everything from your brilliant smile to your frown. I hope that you will miss me as much._

_Anya- You're almost a mother to me, you took care and watched over me since before I can remember. I will miss you, take care of Bone and my Rain. They will take care of you. Stay strong._

_Bone- I'm not sure what to stay to you, I think we've talked of everything we can. Keep believing, one day you will be a free man. I love you like a brother. Take care of Anya and Rain. I will see you again._

_Coffè N. Cream_

**1500**

Long lonely years passed, in fact, fifteen of them. Forty years old and life was just passing Coffè by. Sometimes when it was real dark out and there were no noises he would talk to himself, he would sing. But mostly write. Write songs, stories, poems, letters to Bone and Rain. Pages and pages.

_Rain is the tears I shed daily. Rain from the sky pouring on my thoughts. Rain is the girl I left behind._

Life became nothing but an empty sea to Coffè, which was basically what he was doing. Digging an empty sea. Why? Because he was told to. A smile never shown on his fact, he never happily defied what he was told, never spoke to the women or made friends with the whites. In Fact, he rarely spoke at all.

"Coffè!" Master hollered.

Coffè looked up, unlike his last house speaking was not required and rarely used.

"Run to the market and pick these things up." He handed Coffè a list and a few coins.

Coffè nodded taking the items.

A dark scene played before Coffè's eyes, nighttime at the London market place. Only two or three shops were still open. Men wearing dark robes past by snarling, two men in the corner flirting with a prostitute. "My master sent me for these things." he held out the list and the coins. His mind was somewhere else, the hairs on his arms stood on edge from the cold September chill. "Thank-you." He stuffed the things into his messenger bag "God bless." Coffè tried to keep God in his life as much as possible.

The shop keeper grumbled "Get going slave."

"Why do I try?" he asked himself under his breath and headed off down the west ally leading back to Kent…

"Going home?" Tall and slender, scars crisscrossed up his bare arms spelling out names, slashes across his wrists especially. Blonde hair blue eyes that seemed to light up the entire ally. "I asked you if you were heading home… you should be happy I'm speaking to you at all." He stepped in front of Coffè and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, if you must know, I'm heading home."

"Are you alone?"

"As sure as you're a German I am alone."

"I appear that German?"

"Thick German Accent." he paused "Blonde hair, blue eyes."

The man mumbled something under his breath. "You're smarter then I thought. That's good though."

"Thank-you, but I must be going." Coffè tried to walk around him only to be stopped again.

"Would you please tip your head to the side?"

Coffè shook his head "What!"

In less then a second the man was behind him holding his head tipped slightly to the left sharp fangs biting into the soft flesh on his neck. "Shush, sleep, rest. You're going to need it."

"Help." It was meant to be a scream but came out as barley a whisper. His knees buckled and he fell, feeling himself slowly loosing consciousness.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire?" When Coffè didn't answer he went on. "They're neither living nor dead. Their soul is cursed to hell but their body and mind are doomed to roam earth. Cursed with no ageing. Anything other then blood is said to turn to dust in their mouth. Basically means that they have such a hunger for blood that no other food is able to fill them." He slit a few lines across his wrist, over many old scars, slowly spelling out the name 'Coffè' Blood seeped out of the newly made indents. "Been saving this spot for you." He slipped his wrist into Coffè's mouth. "What I am doing now is turning you. If you are strong then you will go on to be a vampire, the walking, living dead, a cursed body. But if you die, then you will go wherever it is good little black boys go."

Coffè's eyes began to blur and he held tightly to the man's hand.

Coffè opened his eyes to be met with a haze of blinding darkness, pressing hard against his eyes. "NO!" he tried to sit up but his head met a board. "Where am I?" he asked the night. Dirt was presses into the skin on his hands and he could also feel wood below him "Help, help." his fingers numbly traced around him, it seemed to be a wooden box, a coffin to be exact. Panic set in, he was not only confused and weak but Closter phobic. Coffè franticly pried off splitters of wood, blood falling back into his eyes from under his nails and the sensitive skin around them. A board fell and then another followed by a ton of dirt falling into his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. He took a sharp breath in his lungs burned and shock fell over him as he realized that was his first breath since he woke. Before he knew it his hand hit the cold September air. Then elbow, then head, then the rest of his body crawled from the dark hole into the darker night. A graveyard… He had a tomb stone at the head of his grave.

Here Lies Coffè N. Cream.

1456-1500.

Dead too soon to mark your doom.

R.I.P.

A piece of paper was stuffed into his front left pocket.

**Hallo** _Coffè, _

_You've made it this far. A vampire, I have high hopes for you. But to survive as a vampire you will have to know a few things._

_One. You may be dead, but the living dead can still be killed._

_-Sunlight, Can and will kill you within minutes._

_-Fire, Can turn you into a simple, scorching dusty breeze of smoke._

_-Beheading, If you loose your head you will be joining you soul in hell. Avoid this one._

_-Silver or Wooden Stakes, True this can kill a human, but another stake of another material would barely harm you._

_-Holy Articles such as, Crucifix, blessed weapons and holy water, although it'd take a lot to kill you, it is still rather painful._

_-Garlic and many other things with strong scents effect vampires because of their strong scents of smell._

_-Insanity, if you wait too long before feeding, you can go insane. It is very hard to regain your sanity, not many vampires have._

_-Vampire Witches, can hold a very power spell over you to do what ever they wish. Believe me, it's not only humiliating, but also mentally painful._

_Your powers are another thing you must learn to use and learn about._

_-Photographic Memory, think about your parents death, bet you can see them burning, almost smell it. Remember, details are very important._

_-Immortality, As a vampire you can have no fear of dying because others tell you you're old enough for it. In fact, your very appearance will remain the same, no younger, no older._

_-Physical, your physical strength will triple maybe quadruple. Always a good thing. Your mentality will grow, along with the memory fragment of your brain._

_-Rapid Healing, A bleeding sword wound can be healed in a mere hour, Another very good strength, vampires often attract many enemies._

_-Telepathy, not as well as a witch, it often only conveys emotions, but it only works on your sire, or spawns._

_-Shadow Play, Vampires have no reflection. The mirror is said to reflect your soul, I guess it's true. And no shadow, although they can play with others. Some have been known to have a great skill in manipulating human shadows and reflections._

_I hope I have covered enough for you in this letter. And I also hope we are to meet again one day. The sun is rising so I must burry you and return home. (no, not Germany. Don't try to follow me, I am only found when I want to be.)_

**Auf Wiedersehen **

**And Viel Glueck**

_Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes._

_P.P.S. Don't forget, you have enemies, watch out for demons, witches, vampire hunters, demon hunters and hell angels._

Coffè shut his eyes, it wasn't just a dream, it was real, it was all real.

(The next ones will be better. Please Review.)


	2. Coffè The Executioner

**Coffè The Executioner**

**1500**

"One forth the sum a white man would be rewarded and a promise not to be re-enslaved. You will travel with four other chaps and terminate witches in other countries for The King." The man handed him a scroll and sat back in his chair as if he were important.

Coffè opened the document 'A Free Slave, Coffè Nikolos Cream. Job: Executioner, Age: Forty, #130616263.' "This is all I need?"

The man nodded "That's it."

"Thank-you, Sir." His eyes scrolled over his new job title. "And this is my only selection?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Thank-you again." Coffè left the room to greet his new travel associates.

Kate Randsom, tall, white, grumpy looking middle aged man. He stood in the corner with random swords and knives strapped to his back. Black hair cut short.

Daniel Krand, almost the same as Kate, only he was about a foot shorter and less grumpy. His hair fell a little past his eyebrows but not covering his green eyes.

James Spanelle, dirty blonde hair with blue tinted green eyes, a kind look on his face despite the weaponry littering his figure.

Kris Loudly, a large, strong, black man. His master was Kate, who had a firm grasp on a rope around Kris' neck.

Kate was the first to speak "Name?"

"Coffè."

"Have you done this before?"

"No."

"Where are your weapons?"

"I don't have any."

James shook his head "we don't need another premature black boy."

"He'll just die anyway." Daniel Added.

Coffè raised an eyebrow "Excuse me! I'm right here. I can hear you and I'm not going to die. Trust me."

Kris laughed "Ye' shouldn't think like that till you been on a hunt."

Kate yanked the rope "Did I say you could speak?" he paused "Don't do it again."

"Alright, here's the deal." James spoke up "Italy is our first destination, a large up roar in Castelnovo over witches, and England seems to want to get involved, as always. It looks like were going to be out awhile on this one."

Daniel grinned "Dawn yourselves with a new title boys. Witch Hunters."

"We leave tomorrow at noon." James finished.

Coffè nodded and quickly found himself the door. He finally got back to his small house he rented from a nice white couple who lived in the upstairs part of the house. He walked in carelessly picking up the letter from his sire and reading it over again.

-Sunlight, can and will kill you within minutes.

That's one thing in the letter that never rang true to Coffè because no matter how long he spent in the sun it never effected him.

* * *

It was only six minutes into town so Coffè decided to pick up a weapon of sorts. 

The shop was filled with all varieties of weapons, but one that really stuck out was a small dagger, it was blue silver with a metal leather covered hilt and two light blue gems near the bottom. Coffè paid and just as he was about to leave he noticed a small area marked 'Vampyre', so he decided to take a quick peak. He was greeted by a tall thin blonde haired lady.

"Greetings, we have many weapons, spells, books and also a greatly priced vampire hunting service."

"Um... Books?" Coffè's eyes scanned the small area.

"Several, Any clue what you'd like? We have some on Killing Vampires, Vampire powers, vampire limitations, powers and vampires, qui-"

"Powers and Vampires?"

"Right this way, sir." she lead him to a large rack and took four books out. "Here they are. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, no thank-you." Coffè glanced at the labels, _Vampire Powers, How to Feel empowered As A Vampire, Vampire and Human Powers, Everything You Need To Know about Vampires_. He sighed before picking out _Vampire and Human Powers._ He opened it up.

_Vampires and humans alike have a potential at a power however only less then 20 can control or even use their powers. This book will teach you about many of the powers and how they are used._

Coffè flipped a few pages finding the table of contents.

Animate/control the dead, body duplication, Dark control, empathy, fly, Growth, Hypnosis, Illusion, juggling, light, safelight. Safelight? Coffè's eyes wondered the page.

_Safelight. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Page Two hundred and thirty six._

_This is most useful for a Vampire as it protects you against the sun and all its harmful effects. Using this power is usually subconscious._

Coffè placed the books down and quickly left the shop, so his sire wasn't lying, He had a power that protected him from the sun. But that wasn't important right now, he was late and knew his companions wouldn't be very delighted.

"You're lucky, we were about to leave without you." James grunted grabbing his bag and climbing into the horse drawn carriage.

* * *

After their long journey through Paris and Switzerland, the five arrived in Castelnovo, Italy. 

"We'll be staying at the Castelnovo Inn for the remainder of this mission." Daniel broke the silence "After meeting with Count Gregory."

"What exactly will we be doing?" Coffè asked his mind elsewhere as he watched a white man dragging a unclothed elderly black women through the streets who was screaming for her sons life.

"That's what we're seeing Count Gregory about." Kate rolled his eyes and entered the small inn.

* * *

Count Gregory, a handsome, tall man with broad shoulders and graying hair. "Welcome Boys, Castelnovo is pleased that England has decided to take part in our witch hunts. A man named Mark Antony Bragadini has been accused of witchery, many claim he is a leader for them. He ran into the woods and has not been seen since. Find him, bring him back for trail and if he is convicted a guilty man then one of you will do the honor of performing his execution. Beheading him with a blunted ax." 

Kate stayed behind to gain more information from the Count while the others went back to the inn to get some rest before a long day.

"The blacks should sleep on the floor for the witches to wipe their feet on." Daniel laughed.

"We'll be sleeping on a bed, like ordinary humans do." Coffè often tried to correct his speech as it helped people to welcome him more. "Come on Kris. Let's get some sleep." Coffè crossed the room to one of the four empty beds and laid down.

Kris followed "How'd ye' become a free man?"

"My master decided to let me go." Coffè lied and rolled over to face Kris, "Have you always belonged to Kate?"

"As long as I remember. Kate's good to me though. Better then most masters."

He nodded "That is good. How many witch hunts have you been on?""Many more then I can count."

"Alright, we should get some sleep." Coffè pulled the blanket over his face and drifted off into a dream land.

* * *

"Time to get moving." Kate shouted from the door way. 

Coffè shot up out of the bed grabbing his diamond dagger. "Already?"

Daniel laughed "This is why I don't like new guys, they slow you up and then just die."

"Calm down Danny, should be a snap to find Mark Antony Bra-whatever." James scolded.

"Bragadini." Kate corrected walking out of the small inn.

Kate lead the way, tugging on Kris' rope. "The south woods, the last place Mark was seen. Let's see if we can bring him home boys."

After walking over a mile into the woods Kate spoke up "Let's split up, meet back in the clearing in an hours time."

Coffè's eyes wondered over the space set before him, What were some of the strengths his sire had written out for him. He shut his eyes opening them again when a cool breeze came by. A shadow danced across the leaf filled ground below him. Was he doing this? What his sire had written about. Mark was here. "Hello I'm lost... Who's there?" Coffè played stupid and continued teasing the shadow.

"Are you okay?" Mark leaned down out of a tree "Who are you, are you with them."

"Yes I am. And I am going to have to ask you to remove yourself from that tree." Coffè held his dagger in a threatening position as he marched him back to the clearing where the others would soon meet him.

* * *

"Guilty!" Count Gregory exited the court being met by five pairs of eyes "Congratulations men." He handed them each a pouch of money. 

"Thank-you." Kate nodded turning to leave.

"Hold on you have one thing left to do, you must execute Mark Bragadini. At least one of you."

"Coffè." Daniel commented.

"Defiantly, he found him in the first place." Kate agreed just trying to get out of more work.

Coffè shook his head "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'm not very good killing people."

"There's a first for everything." James patted him on the back. "We'll be back at the in."

Kate nodded. "Then I'll brief you all about our new mission."

* * *

Coffè was forced to dress from head to toe in black to conceal his identity. He stood on a wooden dais holding a incredibly heavy ax. 

"Any last words?" Count Gregory asked from his place above all.

Mark knelt down in front of a wooden block "God will forgive you." He placed his head down.

Coffè froze, this guy couldn't be a witch. Why would a witch speak of God? he couldn't kill an Innocent man. The crowed roared and Count Gregory gave the order to execute.

One Hour Earlier

"It'll take a few whacks don't get discouraged if it doesn't come off right away. It never does." Count Gregory laughed. "Quick go to Confession and then meet me in the town square. He turned and left as Coffè entered the doors into Confession.

"Forgive me father for I will sin, it's been twenty plus years since my last confession." Coffè crossed himself and waited for the powerless man to answer.

"You will?" The Father asked.

Coffè nodded "I am to execute a witch in one hour."

"The Lord will forgive your for this sin." The Father paused "Is that it?"

"No, I am to kill another man, he is a man who claims to be holy and claims to talk to God."

"Then you are doing your duty to the Catholic Church you will be forgiven."

"Thank-you." Coffè grabbed the wooded gate that separating them ripping it down and tearing the Father from his spot before slowly biting into his neck draining him of all his blood.

Now

"Just do it, quickly." Mark whispered.

"I'm sorry." Using all his strength Coffè raised the ax before sending it back down all the way through Mark's neck, the wooden block and part of the dais. He opened his eyes, there was blood smeared over the ax's blade and squirting from Mark's neck. His head already in the crowd. "I really am."

* * *

"Coffè the Executioner." Kate laughed "Good job." 

Coffè plopped himself into his bed. "Where to next?" He wasn't feeling well even though he had fed.

"France is our next target, a man by the name of Pierre Aupetit he lives in a place called Bordeaux. Should be just as easy as the last."

* * *

Coffè traveled with James, Kris, Kate and Daniel for the next Fifteen years until England sent word this would be their last hunt. They had lost Daniel in a fire a few years before and never replaced him.Although Coffè knew half the people he killed weren't witches he enjoyed his job and his friends turned him into a good hunter.

* * *

**1515**

Coffè unfolded a piece of paper "Dear Witch Hunters." He read aloud to the other three. "This will be your final mission. A woman by the name of Tara Green has confessed to being a witch. She's yet to be found but our sources tell us she is somewhere in the north woods of Transylvania." Coffè sighed "They had to give us an easy one for last. Why couldn't it have been like Calahorra?"

Kate laughed "One last time boys."

James put his sword in between the four.

Coffè, Kris and Kate added their weapons and exchanged smiled.

"Let's go down swinging." Kris laughed.

"Hell yes." Coffè pulled his sword back and sheathed it. "To Transylvania!"

* * *

"This is it?" Kris questioned nodding toward the small brick cabin. 

Coffè nodded "I think." He pulled out his dagger "ready?"

They all nodded and headed over to the little house. Kate stepped in followed by James and Kris.

Coffè tried to follow but some force was holding him out. He started to speak when-

"Welcome, I was expecting you." Tara Green stood on a met in front of the door "Come in Coffè."

Coffè fell through the invisible wall, landing on his knees in front of Tara. That's right, he almost forgot that since he was a vampire he had to be invited into homes of living individuals.

"Stay like that. Now you three." She turned.

Kate was about to stab her but before he could take a breath she had grabbed his beautiful sword and tossed it to the ground. "Kate, How could you have killed so many of my brothers and sisters and you think it's right? I am a witch and today you will die for what you have done and a hundred souls will cry out but I tell you for every soul that cries two will cheer."

Coffè took this time to look around, the cabin looked cozy, dark brown rugs with green and blue sewn into it. A fire was carelessly crackling and incense burning causing a sweet scent to over take the room. A small bed was placed in the corner with animal skin blankets.

"Kris, you may act like this is the last thing you want, but in your heart of hearts you want to kill anyone… even Kate. You want him dead. Do it. Kill Him. Kris, kill him right now." She handed him Kate's sword "For all the times he's mistreated you he killed your old masters and guess what they treated you as if you were they're son and the ignorant jerk killed them."

Kris gripped the sword tightly taking a deep breath before plunging it into Kate's heart.

Within a second James was beating the hell out of Kris with the end of his sword.

"James, Kris just killed your best friend and all you can do is hit him. You have done a lot worse to innocent people. Just finish him off James." Tara took a step back letting James thrust the sword into Kris' neck. "Feel better?"

James shook his head sobbing "No."

"Coffè dear, wont you go put James out of his misery." Tara pulled Coffè's dagger out of his sheath and handed it to him "Go on."

Coffè shook his head "I won't, I cant... And you can't make me."

"Why? You've killed people. I know you felt bad about it but that doesn't change anything."

"I can't kill my friend."

Tara rolled her eyes and turned to James "James you've killed so many people including an innocent slave who was just influenced to kill a man. Here." She handed him Coffè's dagger. "Put this to good use."

Coffè tried to stand but his feet said no, he tried to speak but his voice was just as defiant. PLEASE LET HIM GO. He thought, knowing Tara could hear him.

James put the dagger over his heart before hammering it in with his powerful fist.

In a matter of moments this witch had killed all of Coffè's friends. Tara placed the bodies into her fire place. "You can leave Coffè, but I hope you understand, they killed some of my greatest friends and they were coming to kill me." Tara pulled the dagger out of James' chest as the flames ate his body. She began to hum an old song as she dried the blade on her apron. Handing the dagger back to Coffè she took a seat. "I am an immortal witch, I've been on this planet long before the first vampire Dracula, I've lived everywhere from Germany to hell. Don't mess with me."

Coffè nodded "I completely understand why you did this. But they were my friends, I realize you were the right one in this but what do you want me to do about my past and about who my friends are and were?"

Tara smiled "I want you to help me get rid of these ashes and I want you to visit me whenever you are in Transylvania and I want you to promise."

He would have to forget all of this, and he was confident that he could. Coffè let a small smile play across his face "Naturally."


	3. Caged Jay Bird

**Caged Jay Bird**

**1515**

Coffè sighed walking up to familiar silver gates. "I'm here to see Mas- Sir Charles Sand." The gate keeper nodded and lead Coffè up into the mansion and into the living room.

"Wait here." The man walked off up the very long stairwell where Coffè was never allowed to venture.

In less then a minute Sir Charles Sand walked into the large area they called the living room. "Yes? How ma-" Sir Sand cut himself short seeing Coffè, instantly noticing him as the slave boy he had sold 30 years before. "Coffè?"

Coffè nodded, "Do you still own Rain?" he let his eyes slip closed for a half a second biting his lip. **_Please God, let him still have her._**

"Of course, Who do you belong to, I'd like to speak to your mast-"

"I am free now..." Coffè let the words fall of his lips and enjoyed it. It was true, he was free and he was going to make Rain free too. "Take me to her, Please."

"Emile, Take Mr. Coffè to Rain in the kitchen."

Emile was fairly young with two braids twisted and folded into a pretzel shape on the back of her head, she had a black dress with a white apron, like most of the other slave girls. She was also very clean and well kept because she was a house slave.

"Emile, Does an Anya still work here?" he asked walking along the path that lead to the outdoor kitchen/laundry room.

"No, I am afraid that she died last season."

Coffè held back tears as she spoke the words. They continued the rest of the trip in silence.

"Rain! Rain!" Emile shouted walking into the open kitchen filled with slaves. A young girl about four was chopping up carrots and popping every other one into her mouth as her mother chattered away with her 'co-worker'

Rain exited the building with Emile at her side, "COFFè!" she was now the age of fifty, her brown curly hair was still beautiful despite her frail figure. "What are you doing here?" she gasped giving him a hug then pulling back, "You haven't aged a day, Coffè." an almost frightened look fell across her face, as if she were looking into the eyes of a ghost.

"I came to free you Rain. I want to take you with me back to London. I missed you so much." Coffè leaned down to give her a kiss only for her to pull away.

"Coffè, I'm, I'm so sorry, but I'm married now."

A tall, aging man stalked in from the fields carrying a bucket. "Rain! I have brought a load for you... Always best to keep workin'."

Coffè turned to see the man, Bone, his best friend. "Bone." a whisper was all

that was heard.

Bone's jaw dropped "Coffè?"

Rain ran over to Bone rapping an arm around him and giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Isn't it great, Coffè has really come back to see us."

"You? Two? Oh... Um... Wh?" Coffè took a deep breath "I should really be going."

"No, You just got here, stay, What have you been up to the past few year? We missed you so much." Bone gave Coffè a big bear hug before stepping back and looking him in the eyes.

"No, I really. Have. To go." He couldn't stop himself, he was broken, he had lost the one person who kept him going. Coffè felt food raising from his stomach "Now." He turned darting off down the long path and back to the main road before loosing it. He collapsed. He could still hear the voices of Rain and Bone yelling his name and begging him to come back. He couldn't not like that, not how he left and he couldn't see Rain with another man. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry. I will miss you." His eyes gazed off toward the tall silver gates, tears falling from his eyes. This would be the last time he looked at where his true love lived. He knew she'd die, die long before he would, along with his best friend and everyone around him.

* * *

Coffè dragged his feet through the town. His home had been sold after the families death. He had enough money to buy a new one, but he knew no one who would sell to a black man. Life was very shallow. He felt he had a thin layer left before he hit rock bottom.

"Here we go." Coffè entered the small building in the middle of town where he had received his last job. "I'm here to see someone about a job." A man at a short desk pointed him toward the back room. He walked down the hall and entered the room. "I'm here to get a new job."

The man nodded "I'll be right back."

Coffè sat in a small wooden chair near the wobbly desk humming a song he knew. "Oft in the stilly night..." He stopped singing as the man entered again with two officers.

"Here he is." The man pointed toward Coffè.

The officers grabbed him, tying his hands behind his back.

"What? I'm free. What did I do?" Coffè struggles against the ropes.

"Prove it." The man sat at his desk leaning forward and pulling a scroll out of his pocket and burning it over a candle "You ran away from your masters and will be returned to them... Jay."

Coffè's jaw dropped "You can't. I'm Fr-" One of the officers slammed hard against his head and he fell to the ground. He was out.

* * *

Coffè woke finding himself in a jail cell with two other black men. He was carelessly tossed on the floor, his head was bleeding down onto his face and his clothing had been changed to a mere pair of black pants. "Where am I?"

"Same place as me." one of the other men laughed.

"Shut up!" An officer approached the cell "You've all been chosen to travel to America. You will be assisting in building in the new land and then you will be giving to that area as an 'area slave'. Good luck men." he stalked off down the hall, slamming the steel door behind him.

"I was fr-" Coffè began as the man cut in again.

"Free?" he laughed "Me to. I'm Denzil." Denzil extended his hand from the top bunk.

Coffè thought for a second before standing up and taking his hand "...Jay."

"Nice to meet you, Jay. Nice name, That's not one they tried to push on you at the office?"

Coffè laughed "Nah, they called me Coffè."

"Ha, I like Jay better. " He sat up looking down at the other man. "He's Jamal, can't talk. He's my brother."

Coffè smiled toward Jamal and waved. "Was he free too?"

"Nah, our old master wouldn't let him go. I stayed with him until Master got tired of me hanging around then he gave Jamal to these guys one day when I wasn't around. I went to the office to see if they knew where he was. They found him for me. Tried to call me Curly."

Coffè laughed "Good thing you didn't take it. You don't look like much of a curly." he held his hand hard to his forehead hissing as his brain banged hard against his skull.

"That don't look so good. Let me." He reached his hand over to Coffè's head and pressed lightly. Jamal grabbed a cup set on the ground and handed it to Denzil who poured it onto Coffè's head lightly wiping with his shirt. "That's pretty bad. You should have someone look at it."

"Nah, I'll be okay." He sat on the edge of the lower bed watched as the other two drifted off to sleep. "New land, New Life." Coffè mumbled finally lying down.

* * *

"Phoenix era I ed ho vissuto puro e tenero ed ora l'trasformato come tartaruga-si è tuffato che mosche con amore attraverso i frutteti bei. Nè un albero asciutto nè l'acqua fangosa mai mi dà il piacere, ma per questo motivo I timore: L'estate slitta via e l'inverno viene improvvisamente. La I così viva e così io vive e posso scrivere che per una donna ci è niente ma vivere onestamente. Con i cani numerosi e molti falchi stavamo cercando gli uccelli sulla banca del Ada; E questo ha gridato, 'va, va!' Ed un altro hanno denominato, 'Vacia, Varin Tona, Picciolo!'" Coffè stood on the deck of the small ship. He had heard the Spanish were already in America and that England was too busy to send anymore then a small ship.

"Jamal wants to know the words to that." Denzil spoke up behind Coffè although Jamal wasn't with him. He leaned on the rail staring out into the dark ocean.

"Jamal wants to know?" Coffè laughed.

"Nah, I do. It that French?"

"Italian." Coffè thought for a moment "Let's see, it goes; A Phoenix I was, and has lived pure and tender and transformed one like turtle-" He paused, his eyes gleaming in the light of the moon "Is dived that flies with love through the beautiful orchards. Neither a dry tree neither the muddy water never gives the pleasure to me, but for this reason the fear: The summer slips via and the winter comes without warning. Therefore I live and therefore alive and can write that for a woman there is nothing but living honestly." he smiled knowing he could never live like the song "With the numerous dogs and many hawks we were trying the birds on the bank of the Ada; And this one cried, 'go, go!' And an other has called, 'Vacia, Varin Tona, Picciolo!'"

"Pretty, I like your voice." Denzil smiled up at the stares "It's nice out here. I'm really enjoying this trip."

"Yeah, until we get to the new world." he sighed "I'm goin' to get some sleep. Coming." Denzil nodded following Coffè down into the lower part oF the ship.

* * *

**1522**

A small village formed out of the woodsy area in York and England had long forgotten about the small ship.

"Think we'll be in books?" Coffè asked pushing a heavy piece of wood onto the church roof.

"Jay, I don't even think our ship will be in books." Denzil laughed nailing hard into the wood. "Could ya' hold this?"

Coffè nodded placing his hand near the next nail "Well, you wouldn't be anyway."

Denzil slammed the hammer down missing, the nail shot off and the hammer landed hard on Coffè's fingers.

"OW! I wasn't serious." he grabbed his fingers rocking back and forth on the roof. "That hurt."

"Don't worry, Jay. I didn't miss on purpose." He laughed and took Coffè's hand. "You'll be fine, now get me another nail."

Coffè climbed off the roof grabbing a few nails but being stopped by the preacher "Please get Jamal and Denzil and meet us in the church."

"Yes sir." Coffè darted back up the ladder "Help me find Jamal, we're wanted in the church.

The three traveled back to the church, Denzil stepped in first and all three were ushered to the front. "We've called you here to rename you. The town believes that slaves don't deserve human names."

"Jamal, you will now be called Lunaless, for talk less." The preacher went on looking at Coffè now "You will be called Lera, for Dirt or ill-breeding. And Denzil, Zizanion, meaning weed or to do away with." all three were shocked, mouths a gape and eyes wide.

"Why?" Coffè asked.

The man ignored him and went on "You will live in the church and do whatever bidding anyone of the town asks. Understood?"

"Perfectly." Denzil put his hand over Coffè's mouth and nodded.

"Good day." The town emptied out of the church and went on with their lives.

"What was my name?" Coffè growled sitting himself down into the front pew.

"Jay, I can call you that if I want to, even if the town calls you something else." Denzil sat down next to him. "Don't let a simple name get you down."

"It's not the name, it's the fact they think we're too inhuman to have a real name. I don't like the name Lura anyhow."

"Lera. You'll get used to it, I kinda like it, besides it's meaning." he lied down and pointed toward the other pews "Get some sleep.

* * *

The next few years sucked, the villagers got restless as the cold season approached and got on edge with Coffè, Jamal and Denzil. Beating came often and food less and less.  
Coffè felt like a caged bird in this whole wide world which was getting bigger by the day, he knew he could get away at anytime, but his new friends were the reasons he stayed and the fact that he didn't have anyway of getting back to the civilized world. Mostly the last one though.

* * *

**1535**  
Bloodied, beaten body. It lay in the mud covered in flies, the stench filled the area but Denzil still sat by it, holding it, crying over it. Jamal had been beaten to death for walking off too far, no one had said anything for three days as they searched and finally a man came forward and told them the location. Three day old roting carcase.  
"Denzil, let's go. It's getting dark."  
"No, I can't leave him, he hates being alone." tears streaked down his face and he huddled closer to the body.  
"He's dead, Denzil. Please come with me."  
"Jay, I can't leave him. I need to be with him." Denzil picked the stiff body up. "Can you help me bury him when we get home? Pease?"  
"Of course. Let's go." On the way back to the village it became very foggy and much darker and Coffè lost Denzil. "Denzil! Where are you." His foot hit something soft and he knelt down touching it. Once he got close enough he could see it. Denzil, he had Coffè's dagger and it was stuck into his neck. His arms still gripping his brother's form. "Den... No, please don't be dead. Not now." He pulled his knife out of him and placed it into his pocket huddling against the warm body. "Not yet." 


	4. People Blurred Out

People Blurred Out

1535

Coffè rolled himself away from his friends stiff bodies. After a minute or two he opened his eyes, darkness. This wasn't normal Darkness, behind it he could feel the light burning against his eyes. The sun hitting his cold face. He rubbed his eyes hard and opened them up again, still darkness. The mentally cold darkness, that can drive any man insane, the mentally cold darkness that lies about no one being around the corner.

"Anyone out there?" Coffè stood up, the ground felt unsteady below his feet. He took small steps his arms stretched out feeling along trees, bushes, and logs. After tripping and fall a few times, Coffè leaned against a friendly tree. "Hello?" he called into the morning fog, who gave it self away by providing a small cool mist.

"Shhh."

Coffè whirled around. The voice was coming from every angle. "Who's there?"

"Shhh, quiet." It was a loud whisper that was carried by the cold September air "This way."

The Next Morning.

"Wait for me. Don't leave yet. Please?" Coffè opened his eyes only to be met with the same darkness from the day before. "Anyone out there?" his hands pushed their way over the leaves feeling dirt and bugs squash below them.

"This way." The voice was dark and raspy, echoing throughout the woods.

Coffè had read a lot about dark creatures in the middle of deserted woods. He didn't know weather to call for help or to hide.

"Help me. Help you." It was a whisper right by his left ear.

Coffè jumped, he turned his head. He could hear the things breathing, hear his eyes moving, fingers clenching.

"Help me. Help me." The thing grabbed at Coffè lifting him off his feet and dashed across the forest. It was quite upset when Coffè struggled to get free.

After about an hour of the things constant running Coffè gave up on trying to get away. "Let me go."

"Nika, Nika. Never," It licked at the side of Coffè's face. He nose scrunched and it dropped him. "ROTTEN!"

"Thank-you. I think."Coffè head the things joints tighten before relaxing and disappearing within a second. He'd read about them before although he'd forgotten the name, he'd remembered every detail. In fact, he must have never read the name, because he'd remember if he had. That's what photographic memory was. Right? Coffè felt slightly confused as he moved his hands around the mossy area he'd been dropped. "Damn, Where am I?"

1579

About forty four years later. He was still lost. Coffè was excellent without his sight. Although every night he would prey to come across a soul.  
"Dear Heavenly Father,  
I'm a bit lost, but you would know that seeing as I've been asking to get out for the past forty years. But it's getting better, it really is. Please Lord get me out of here. I hate being alone... Amen."  
"Pohetv?"  
Coffè whirled around grabbing for his dagger. It was a human. "Who are you?"  
"Pohetv. Hecetv Spain." It was an elderly woman.  
"I'm from England. Have you seen the English?" Coffè sheathed the dagger and stepped forward.  
"No, English bad. God?"  
"Oh, God? He's my friend. Can you take me to the Spanish, to the Spain?"  
"No, Spain bad. Kill." The woman took Coffè's hand "Home, My. Come."

"Blind, can't see. Erm... No eyes." Coffè sat down by the warm fire "Never mind." He thought for a second "Where are we?"  
"Home, Mine, My Spain."  
"Your people? okay, wher-"  
"Eyeless?" She sat down beside him.  
"Blind, yes. My name is Lera."  
"Lera? Jera is my."  
"Thank-you for bringing me here. I need to find my... my Spain. English, I need to get back there. Do you know them?"  
"No, sleep now. Meet my Spain now." Jera grabbed his hand and pulled him into a small tent. "Sleep."  
"Thank-you." Coffè let go of her wrinkled hand.  
"Yes." Jera rushed out of the tent.

1583  
More Years passed, four of them, and Coffè regained his sight over night. He still didn't know what went wrong for the past fifty eight years but didn't question it anymore.  
Coffè decided to say a bit longer since he knew Jera was to die soon.

1587  
"Jera?" Coffè entered the small tent hearing Jera's coughing fit. "Are you alright?"  
"No, go with gods soon." he voice was weak and she could barely lift her head that was dawned by silver hair.  
"I know you're a very strong woman." Coffè knew she didn't know half the words he spoke. For once he noticed her aging figure. Very tanned skin, laced with wrinkles and mark with her long life.  
Looking at her reminded Coffè of a very old tree, millions of little lines telling of all the adventures it had encountered. Missing bark where it had survived attacks.  
Jera's words pulled him from his thoughts "Caleb, bring you to your British."  
"Yes, thank-you Jera, can I get you anything?"  
"Lera, I call you leaf. Everyone call you Leaf."  
"Leaf? Why?"  
"You change very much. Now leave me before I leave."  
"I have to stay with you, I want to be with you right now Jera. Before you leave."  
"No, go with Caleb, go home. Good night, Leaf." Jera's eyes closed, she took a few short breaths before dying.  
Coffè heard her heart slowly stop, he head her blood beginning to slow. Then he heard nothing. "Good-bye good friend."

"Caleb?" Coffè crossed his arms over his stomach. "I need to get back soon. How far are we?"  
Caleb stopped walking "One twelfth a day, feel kay?"  
"Yeah, I'll live."He gave a quick smile to Caleb whom he'd known for the past few years. Caleb was Jera's son. He had visited the English colonies a few times and was fairly upset that Coffè had decided to go.  
"British." He pointed toward a small village. "You come back to us?"  
"I don't think so, I will miss you." Coffè gave Caleb a hug "I really will."  
"You as well, my gods blessings." he hugged him again a tear slipping down his cheek.  
"Thank-you." Coffè waved walking down the steep hill side. A great emptiness filling him. Was it because he hadn't a clue what he was heading for? Perhaps… Or perhaps it was the thought that he wasn't heading for anything…

(I don't care much for this chapter. It left me cold and empty. I cut out an entire scene in between the forty years. Perhaps I'll put it back. Too long of a gap.)


	5. Find Myself Again

Find Myself Again

1601 Coffè's point of view

England finally sent a ship for those of us who wanted to return home. I had been keeping to myself mostly in the small village, however I did get to know one of the pastors there. Unfortunately he didn't return to England with us. By us I mean the five of us and the others from towns near by.

I was lying in my bed on the ship when I felt this crazy anxiety to feed. I'd feed on someone then drop them into the ocean, it was simple I had done it twice on the way over. But I didn't count on anyone watching me. Stupid me didn't care to look before I attacked my prey. I heard a scream for help but I assumed it was from the man my teeth were sunken into. Before I knew it there were six guys hold me down and yelling for rope. Needless to say I spent the remainder of the journey tied up in a bed below deck. The ropes were so tight I only got out once, but they were quick to get me again.

Once we returned to England doctors were contacted who immediately decided to send me to a hospital in Ireland. They said it was for the insane but it looked more like a jail to me. My room or cell was five my seven feet long, it had a bed and, well, just a bed. A small area rug was set down so I didn't hurt myself although I was surrounded by bars which served as someone else' walls.

"Come here, Bricks" one of the patients next to my cell looked in on me. "Don't cry Bricks."

"It's Leaf." I said as the man kept talking to my floor.

"He does it to everyone." The man stuck his hands through the bars "Cooter, I'm really, really crazy." He laughed.

"Leaf, I guess I'm crazy too." I twisted the hem of the new shirt I was wearing between my fingers attempting to gain some heat from this action.

"Yeah, you stay here a bit and you'll be really crazy for real."

"Yeah, I hope not, I'm just looking to start a new life."

"How old are you, Leaf?"

"Forty, you?"

"Thirty-eight."

"How long have you been here?"

"Thirty years."

"Oh," I was speechless, how could someone spend their whole life here?

"Are you going to shake my hand?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I laughed taking his hand. His grip tightened and he twisted my arm, forcing me to turn around, my back toward him as he pushed up on it. "You like pain don't you, Leaf?"

"Not really." I gripped our hands together again, twisting myself back around hearing a loud crack and then a pop, his arm falling limp at his side. Cooter screamed loudly.

The man who had been talking to my floor earlier began to clap, before I knew it everyone on the floor was clapping, But not enough to drown out Cooter's screams. Three men rushed over pulling me out of my cell. "We'll have to move him downstairs."

This room was worse, a bed and a two by seven walking space, wood surrounded me and there was a small window on the door about one by one foot with bars coming across it. I lay down on my bed my arms around the thin pillow "At least it's quiet." I spoke to soon. The lights went out and everyone began to scream.

Today they have medication as well as physical and mental rehabilitation. Back then they locked you up and told you that you were done, and this is where you'd be living the rest of your life. The man next to me prevented me from getting any sleep as he had a split personality problem. To this day I still wonder who the guy really was, Jimmy or Brian.

"Jimmy, we can get out. They're going to feed us tomorrow and then we'll jump 'em. But Brain, what if they jump us first? They won't, they don't know we already got them. That's right, they'll never expect it. We've been here long enough with out doing anything. I want to eat their eyes and cut them into a bloody mess. For me? Yes, Jim, for you."

How much of this can a sane man take before going insane, I'll tell you, not a whole damn lot. By the end of the night I wanted to cut them both into bloody messes.

"Did anyone find my lipstick?" A man shouted.

"No!" everyone shouted back as if it were a daily routine.

"Hey! You new? Hey?" I heard knocking on the far wall, which really wasn't that far.

"Yeah, I'm new."

"What's your name? Are you still there? Name?" The man spoke franticly as if someone would catch him doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Leaf. What's your name?"

"Mine, they call me lots of things. My name's Forrest. Did I tell you that? Are you new?"

I sighed "Nice to meet you Forrest. Yeah, I'm new. How long have you been here?"

"I'm new too. I think. What's your name?" Forrest paused "I'll meet you at lunch."

"Alright." I settled back into bed before hearing a loud clunk and my door opening.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my seat."

I turned around to be met with blue eyes. She was rather short and had bland hair falling past her shoulders. Oh yeah, and she looked really pissed. I slid to the next seat as she sat down gripping her plastic knife. "I'm Leaf."

"Oh, Then I'm fall." she rolled her eyes.

"No. Really."

"Summer."

"What's your real name?

"Shut up!" She turned to another girl who took a seat a cross from her.

"Hey Summer." Curly brown hair with dark blue eyes holding some crazy demented past. "Have you seen, Emily?"

Summer growled "Look Colleen, I've told you this a million times, there's no girl named Emily here."

"But I just Saw-"

"No you didn't, she's not real."

Colleen was about to speak up when two men sat down at the table. "Brian, You're sitting on Emily." Colleen shouted shoving the man.

Brian, the man on the right side of my room, Brown short hair. "It's Jimmy."

"No, who the hell is Jimmy? Yesterday you were Carl." the other man shouted before noticing me. "I'm Forrest, who are you?"

"Leaf. I met you downstairs." I paused "Remember?"

"No." Forrest said flatly. He had long dirty blond hair, almost my height and his eyes almost matched Summer's.

"He was sitting in my seat." Summer sat back tossing her food to the floor.

"I've never been there either." Colleen looked at the empty seat beside her. "Was it a good trip?"

"What's your name again?" Forrest looked at Brian.

"Emily. I like Cheese."

I sat back shaking my head, I was insane listening to their stupidity, plus it had been far too long since I last fed.

"Summer's my sister." Forrest pointed only for summer to slash at his index finger with her knife.

"I am not."

"I am!" Brian squealed playing with a green muffin "I'm Emily."

Colleen screamed "You're not Emily! She is!" she pointed toward the empty seat.

I rolled my eyes turning to the plastic chair. "Hey Emily, Wanna go out sometime?" I sighed getting up "I'll take that as a no." Just as I turned to leave Colleen Shouted.

"She said 'Yes!"

"Yeah?" I laughed, maybe it wouldn't be so back here.

"Yup."

"Come're Leaf." Summer waved me over and I squatted down close to her. "Emily's not real, if you play along Colleen will never get better."

I laughed again "But if she gets better then you'll never see her again. Because you're never getting better."

Summer stood up kicking her chair back, grabbing her knife and charging at me. I dodged her but failed to dodge her knife which slammed into my arm and broke. "Sorry." I pulled the other half of the knife from my arm before pushing past a few workers and heading back to my cell.

The next few days were nice, it kept getting better. I had friends here that were free from danger, I had food a place to stay and Summer was even beginning to like me. The only thing I couldn't do was feed. It'd been over a month since I last felt warm blood on my lips. I could feel the effects they it was having on me.

"I really think you and Emily have a future, Leaf." Colleen smiled toward me.

"Yeah, That's great news, she's a nice girl." I poked at my food at catapulted some to Brian who evilly laughed smearing some in Forrest's hair.

"I heard they were moving some of us on D level to a institute in Poland for the hopelessly insane." Summer leaned over and plopped down some carrots taking broccoli in exchange.

"Let's see, they'd take Forrest for sure." I laughed shoving a carrot into my mouth "And Emily, They'd take her."

"Hey guys. I'm new. I'm Forrest. We should hang out sometime." He turned to Brian tugging on Brian's hair. "I thought you were bald."

"I am bold! Brian's got hair."

"Today's 'outside day'." Summer glanced out the large window behind her.

"What's 'outside day'?" I asked ignoring Colleen, Brian and Forrest yelling about mash potatoes.

"It's one day every month where we spend time outside, It's also where they let people who get better out."

"Nice, I guess today would be a good one to try and escape."

Summer laughed "No way, I've tried it. Don't."

I smiled and let her think she convinced me.

"Get off!" I screamed clawing at random doctor arms. "Let me out." I felt my body being jolted to the ground before I blacked out.

"Ow." I lifted my head from the hard bed below me. My hands and feet were tied to the bedposts. "Sorry." I grimaced at the blood I felt caked to the side of my head.

"No Need, Brian won't be mad. Yeah I'm not mad. At least you tried." Brian mumbled through the strong wood.

"I'm Forrest, I heard you tried to escape. Tell me about yourself."

I groaned "Not now Forry."

"How did you know my name?" Forrest giggled slamming his tight fist against the wall "Who are you? What'd you do with my pillow? And, You wet my bed!"

A slab of meat with orange sauce, bean, carrots mushed into a stale slice of bread on a glass plate with tiny blue flowers and vines painted on the edge was set before my by a worker. My legs were tied together so I could get far if I tried.

"Summer?"

"Yeah?" She twisted her fork into the meat.

"How did you keep track of the day?"

"I made a calendar, wasn't hard."

"Could you make me one? Maybe?" I asked shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"I'll see what I can do?"

"Where's Forrest?" Colleen asked biting at her finger nails, most likely thinking it tasted better then the food.

"He got into trouble this morning, guess he didn't remember coming here. He flipped." I said mashing all the food together.

"Don't worry Brian's down there, he'll take care of him." Brain or well Jimmy ate his food happily.

"Who burnt your taste buds?" Summer mumbled.

"What did you say about Brian?" Brian shot up, his chair flying back.

Summer laughed "Nothing, but since you brought it up, there are a few thing I'd like to say. How do you figure you're the only one here with a roommate in this whole damn place?"

"Am not. Colleen and Emily share."

"You're the only two. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Brian shook his head grabbing his plate then stomped off to another table.

"Be that way." she laughed again nudging me with her elbow "What a baby."

I smiled "Yeah some people can get weird when they're faced with reality.

"Good one, nice try, won't work." Summer picked her plate up before trashing it and leaving the large room.

"Looks like it's just me and you." I glanced at Colleen.

"And Emily." She corrected finishing her food, waving then walking over to Brian.

"And Emily."

Summer had made me a calendar, she marked the 'Outside Days' and even a few birthdays. I fumbled with the ink she had given me as well. I intended to get out with the help of Forrest, Brian, Colleen and Summer. And Of course Jimmy & Emily. It had been two and one half a month since my last feeding. Now I knew why I was loosing it.

I counted down the days to the next 'Outside Day' and got the others involved. I guess I was taking the gang with me.

"Today is the day. You all remember what to do?" I leaned back popping a noodle into my mouth.

"What day?" Forrest asked as the rest nodded.

"We're getting out."

"Oh yeah!" Forrest slapped his for head.

"He's going to mess it up." Summer said while playing with her over salted mash potatoes.

I stepped into the sunlight taking a deep breath "Nice." I went over to the fence and sat down on the rickety bench "So where are they?"

"Give 'em a minute." Summer sat down as well followed by Colleen and Forrest.

Brian was now tying to shove dirt up his nose but kept sneezing it back out.

"You guys sure Brian doesn't know." Sure, it was mean to use him like we did. But we were all insane.

"What?" Forrest shook his head.

I looked over at Brian "Are you ready?"

He nodded walking toward the workers who were usher people out and holding others back "I don't feel well." he spoke to a young woman who frantically pushed him through the gate.

"Glad you're well." She shoved the next person and repeated her line.

All four of us stood watching, mouths wide open, as Brain was set free.

"Well, Plan B." I said turning around.

"What's Plan B?" Forrest asked.

"Run up and act like the psychotic crazy people we are."

"Why would Brian get out the easy way." Summer growled.

"Because we were going to leave him here and someone up there didn't think it was very funny." Colleen commented staring off to where Brain had been standing.

I rolled my eyes and stepped on the bench "Everybody?" A few people looked toward me. "Who wants freedom!" I shouted and every head turned at the mention of the word 'Freedom.' "want it, then let's get it." I jumped down running toward the small group of workers grabbing one and biting into his neck. Before I knew it people were all around me, not the workers, but the patients. They were all going nuts. Running about knocking other people down and running through the gates.

I dropped the man's body before heading through the large gates. Freedom was and is still one of my favorite feelings. Walking through those gates I decided one thing I was going to let everything go. I was letting go of my death, Jera's death, Denzil's, Jamal's, Kate's, Daniel's, Kris', James', Bone's, Anya's, my parents. All of their deaths. I was going to become a new man. I just needed a new name. Gerod... For now. My first stop, Transylvania.

(Although I adored this chapter, I'm going to make another metal insane one later on, that one will be more of a horror.)


	6. Crossing Over

**Crossing Over**

**1602**

September 1st 1602

Dear Journal,

I've made it out of the insane asylum and into the cold streets of Ireland, unfortunately I've yet to get out of the country since December 1601... No one is willing to carry a black man with wanted posters out. They caught most of the other patients. Although today I've met a man by the name of Spike and he claims he can get me all the way to Transylvania. We'll see.

Coffè

Coffè strode aboard the undersized vessel that would theoretically take him to Transylvania. "Spike, I would presume?" Although it was odd he wanted to leave at night.

The British man nodded "That's me." He had a very distinct facial appearance. A long black trench coat followed him, he was fully clad in black other then a red top that could be seen underneath his black vest. Black boots sheathed his feet. He had spiky washed-out blond hair and blue eyes anyone would gloat about.

"I'm Jared. We spoke about the trip not a month back." Coffè lied, it was becoming second nature to him to lie. Especially about his name.

"I know who you are." Spike began to fold an extra sail. "We set out in approximately one hour."

November 2nd 1602

Dear Journal,

Although it was about two hours before we actually left, we did eventually set sail. I'm beginning to wonder about this Spike guy, I mean, how can you steer a ship if your drunk?

Coffè

Spike swung around a near by poll still holding his nearly empty bottle "Care for a drink?" he tossed the bottle over board before grabbing two more and holding one in Coffè's direction.

"No thank-you." Coffè raised an eyebrow before taking a seat on a wobbly barrel. "Why don't you have any other passengers?"

"Passengers?" Spike contemplated the word "Oh, passengers, well Jared, I don't have passengers because I fear for their lives. And seeing as you and I have a bit in common."

Coffè laughed "What could we possibly have in common." If they did have something in common he wanted to know because he definitely didn't notice anything himself.

"The fact that we're both the living dead. It's not unheard of, but infrequent."

"Pardon?" You're a vampire, how did you know?"

"How didn't I know?" Spike tossed Coffè a compass "Take control chum." he stalked off to get some sleep.

"I can't direct a boat." he protested.

"Of course you can." Spike trotted back to his room before sticking his head out again "And, it's a ship. Not a boat. Get it right."

Coffè groaned before walking over to the steer and looking down at the rundown map. "Where now?" he was never taught to read a map. He wasn't even taught to write or read at all. (Although he had secretly learned a little when he was a young boy.)

There was a long red line going across the water on the map in addition to a big black X he figured was the destination.

**One And A Half Hours Later**

"Where are you going?" Spike shouted grabbing the map subsequently noticing the familiar area.

Three jagged rocks jutted out of the dark water forming a triangle. "Give me that!" he pushed Coffè out of the way and seized the steer. "You're going to get us both killed." Spike clearly looked concerned as he tried to avoid going between the rocks. The water began to brutally pull them into the middle of the triangle. The ship began to spin before hitting two of the rocks. The two passengers fell harshly to the floor before hearing the ship split and feeling cold water hit their faces.

Spike was the first to wake running to see the damage of the ship, there was none, just like last time. He looked down at his hands, they weren't his though, he turned to see his body laying on the deck unconscious.

Coffè's eyes opened to be met with… his eyes. "Pardon?"

"Give me my bloody body back." Spike grabbed Coffè's shirt unsympathetically and pulled him to his feet.

"Come again? I can't! I'm, I'm you?"

Spike took an unnecessary deep breath before liberating Coffè's shirt. "Yes. Alright, we switched bodies, clearly. It' shouldn't be hard to switch back. Last time we just went back through the triangle."

"Last time? There was a last time?"

"Yeah, once before, it was a long time ago." Spike swayed slightly as the ship rocked his new feet not really used to being in the ocean.

"Right, let's go back through then."

They both turned to see where the triangle was, but it wasn't. "Where are we?" Coffè apprehensively asked Spike before glimpsing down at 'his' pricey boots.

"I should be asking YOU that. You're the one who got us switched and lost."

"Yeah, well you're the one who got intoxicated and asked me to steer."

"Well you did a very bad job at it." by now they were both hollering at each other. "You're just lucky I took a black boy with me at all."

Coffè defiantly stared but said nothing before treading heavily back to his room.

"Don't scuff my boots!" Spike picked up the map to figure out their location but finding it amazingly hard to concentrate.The Next Morning

Febuary 3rd 1603

Dear Journal,

We drifted into some enchanted triangle and some how me and Captain Spike switched bodies. It's a drag really. Although being white, I have many other opportunities. I swear if we don't switch back he'll murder me in my sleep though. On the brighter side I found out that he was a vampire, would explain why we met in a dark ally, and the only time we ever see each other is night time, other then that he's hiding out in his room. On the darker side the only way to switch back is going back through the triangle, but we kind of got lost after we switched.

Coffè

Spike didn't notice the sun rise, however Coffè did. When he tried to leave his small room his skin began to burn and he quickly jumped back into the room, realizing that Spike now had his powers. "Spike!"

Spike looked up, suddenly becoming conscious of the warm sun he hadn't felt for a hundred years. "Whoa."

"Spike!" Coffè called again from the shady door way.

Spike headed over to him "Jared?" he asked entering the room and sitting on the bed.

"First off, my real name isn't Jared, second, how's it coming?" Well, he dropped that a little too easily. But for some reason he found it hard to lie to Spike, especially with being in his body.

"It's not?" Spike blinked repetitively "You didn't look much like a Jared anyway. What's your name?"

"It's Coffè." He sighed, that was the first time in over two hundred years he told someone his real name, and he suddenly regretted it. "Any luck?" he mumbled trying to change the subject.

"Um... No, I noticed though, that I wasn't burning when I was in broad daylight. I assume you have a sort of power? Or at least your body does…"

Coffè smiled "Yeah, my God-given gift."

Spike stood up "I guess I'll go try to make more progress." and headed for the short doorway which unfortunately was made a wee bit too small causing Spike's newfound forehead to meet the doorframe.

"Careful, I'm tall." Coffè laughed "Or at least I was."

March 11th 1603

Dear Journal,

We're still somewhere in the Black Sea. Although we found land and were able to set a new less foggy course. We should be able to readjust ourselves and figure out where our missing triangle is. Fortunately we haven't fought over who's fault it is or anything. But oh how I miss the warm sun rise. I miss it to death, it was the only thing I had. Although I have to wait longer then anticipated, I do hope to eventually feel it again. See it rise and see it set. Perhaps Spike and I can be travel companions though I doubt he'd agree to it or even consider it. Spike strikes me as a loner. I guess ones we reach Romania it'll be the last time I see him.

Coffè

P.s. Spike has just come to me with our good news. He found our location and it should only take another week to get back to the triangle and hopefully switch back.

**One week later.**

"We're almost there." Spike happily spoke turning the wheel slightly to the left in a futile attempt to stop the waves from crashing them off course.

"There it is." Coffè pointed into the night.

The full moon glistened off the water but failed to provide any light at all.

"Where?" Spike glanced around franticly before finally noticing it. "Hold on!" he gripped the wheel before giving it a few harsh turns.

Coffè held tightly to the near by railing, he had his only bag in his arms tightly for fear of loosing the very few things that were precious to him.

The ship spun directly into the center of the three rocks and water splashed up all around it dragging the little ship under water. There were a few cracks as the ship busted into little pieces.

Spike and Coffè felt icy cold water flow around them as they struggled to stay above it.

Coffè was the first to go under, splashing to find his missing bag. How had he lost it? He was holding on so tight. He felt his numb fingers hit sandy rocks. He must have sunk all the way to the bottom but he had only been in the water for a little over five minutes. They must've been close to land. The next thing Coffè remembered was a hand dragging him onto a scratchy beach. The dry sand clinging to his wet skin and burning like sand paper.

"Coffè, wake up!" Spike sat back in the sand looking off to where the sun was threatening to rise. He wasn't nervous, he'd have no problem leaving Coffè here alone, he just kind of felt the need to say good-bye.

Coffè's eyes opened seeing Spike's light face, blue eyes and washed out hair. "It worked?" it was more of a statement but came out as a complete question. "My bag!" he sat up only to have the bag tossed into his face.

"That damn thing was tied around my wrist so tight I though my hand would fall off." Spike smiled. "Better get into the woods before I burn to ashes… Or less."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Coffè said looking up into the dim sky.

"No need. I'm heading to England. You'll have to make the rest of the journey on your own."

"I haven't a clue how to find Romania." Coffè argued but knew it was a useless attempt. Spike was a strong willed person and he'd figured that out quite well over the past six months.

"Follow your instincts. I faith you'll find Transylvania without a problem." Spike smiled disappearing into the dense Greek forest.

September12th 1603

Dear Journal,

I've finally made it to Romania after six months trip from Greece. Spike told me I'd have no problem finding it. He was wrong. I ended up going in the wrong direction. But enough of that for now. I wonder if I'm ever to see Spike again. I have more important things on my mind. Like finding someone to help me. Scratch that. I already have someone in mind. I owe her a visit anyway.

Coffè Nikolos C ream

**Route:**

**Starting from Dublin Ireland, Spike's ship followed theses directions; From Ireland's Atlantic Ocean shores down to the Bay Of Biscay, between Spain and France by the Pyrenees River into the Mediterranean Sea and up into the Aegean Sea where they some across the Triangle between The Aegean Sea and The Black Sea. The Triangle sent them near the middle of the Black Sea until they stumbled upon the bottom of Ukraine and found their way back to the Triangle which left them stranded in the tip of Greece**.


End file.
